Briarlight
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 57 moons (4.8 years) Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Briarkit Briarpaw Briarlight |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl = Graystripe Millie Bumblestripe Blossomfall Stormfur Feathertail |mentor = Thornclaw |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None }} Briarlight is a sleek-furred dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Her lower spine is broken, and she has inoperable rear legs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Many cats worry about Briarlight because the greencough had affected her more than the other cats. When she gets out of the medicine cat's den for the first time since the greencough, everyone fusses over her and she is slightly uncomfortable with this. :Briarlight tells Bramblestar that she wants to be normal and Bramblestar tells her if she wants to tell him a story like Purdy or stay in the nursery and help the queens and mewling kits like Daisy or get ticks of elders like Snowpaw, or be like Spiderleg who is too shy to speak to Daisy even though he fathered her kits. :She later tells Jayfeather that she is tired and wants to return to the medicine cat den. The medicine cat objects, stating that she has only been outside for a few heartbeats. Briarlight continues insisting and when Jayfeather opens his mouth to argue, Purdy reminds Briarlight that she was going to share some prey with him and listen to his story. She then joins Purdy across the clearing. :Squirrelflight says she doesn't like the trees blowing hard because it reminds her of the time Longtail got killed and Briarlight was injured. :Millie mentions Briarlight, saying that Briarlight is worried about falling trees, since she wouldn't be able to run away. Bramblestar meows to Millie that he would talk to Briarlight. Bramblestar encounters Briarlight at the fresh-kill pile, where she is sharing a shriveled shrew with Molewhisker. Bramblestar asks her where she would like to sleep. She replies, stating she would like to sleep somewhere where there are no trees. Bramblestar figures the safest place to put her is on the Highledge. He carries her up to his den. He settles Briarlight into his nest, pulling the moss and bracken around her to make her cozy. He tells Millie to stay with her, then leaves. :Later, Graystripe, Blossomfall, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm join her and Millie in the leader's den. When the Lake starts to flood camp, Bramblestar has to push his way through them. Millie mentions that Briarlight won't be able to swim through the hollow. Bramblestar gathers warriors to help bring her down. They begin to lift her as Bramblestar rushes down to the medicine cat den. Bramblestar thinks to himself that if they had tiny kits, it would be harder, as it was already with Briarlight. The cats soon arrive with Briarlight on their backs. Mille worries about her, asking how she would climb up the path. He had imagined some cat would carry her up. Purdy waits with Briarlight, Millie wants to wait to, but she is ordered to climb the cliff. Bramblestar watches in worry as the water swirled above Briarlight's flanks. Bramblestar tells Millie that he promises to keep her safe. : In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :Briarkit is born to Graystripe and Millie, along with her brother and sister, Bumblekit and Blossomkit. During the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, Briarkit and her siblings, along with Mousefur, Rosekit, Toadkit and Longtail, are hidden in Firestar's den. Millie later catches whitecough, which eventually gets worse, and soon Briarkit starts showing signs of also having the disease. Long Shadows :Leafpool and Jaypaw start to worry for her as she begins to catch her mother's cough. As it gets worse and Briarkit and Millie move into the medicine den. After Poppyfrost and Jaypaw bring back all that is left of the catmint, Millie insists on giving it all to Briarkit. Leafpool refuses and says that Millie has already worsened and developed greencough. :While Millie is getting some fresh air, Briarkit weakly tries to play with Millie, asking her if she can act like a mouse so she could catch her. She ends in a bout of coughing, and Jaypaw tells her that he has brought fresh bedding that she can have a nice sleep in, but Briarkit protests that she doesn't want to sleep. :Later, she fears that her mother will die, wailing that if Millie does die, she will never see her again, because she doesn't know the way to StarClan. Leafpool reassures her that Millie will come get her when it's time. They move to the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other cats who had caught greencough. As Millie is getting close to the edge of death, Briarkit is seen trying to find milk. Honeyfern attempts to encourage the kit to eat a mouse, but Briarkit refuses and wails that she wants her mother. :She looks much healthier later as she plays with the other kits after the outbreak ends. Sunrise :When Jayfeather comes in to check her and her denmates for ticks, he finds one in her fur and spears it with his claw. :Briarkit later plays with her siblings when a snake begins to stalk her. Honeyfern, who is lying beside Berrynose, sees the snake and dives in front of her before it can strike Briarkit. The snake then bites Honeyfern instead, and she dies from the snake's venom soon after. Afterwards, Leafpool gives Briarkit a poppy seed to calm her, for she is very shocked at this event. When Leafpool lays a trap for the snake using deathberries, she shows the kits the berries, telling them to never eat them. Briarkit and the others agree and are cautious of the poisonous berries. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Briarpaw has been apprenticed to Thornclaw. Jayfeather briefly remembers how a few days ago, Briarpaw had raced into camp to announce that Firestar had been attacked by a fox. Without thinking, Jayfeather sends her out to find Leafpool before hurrying over to the ShadowClan border. By the time Briarpaw has tracked down Leafpool, Firestar has already lost a life. :When Lionblaze tries to test Dovepaw's abilities, Sandstorm appears, along with Leafpool, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw, carrying bundles of moss. When they are on their way back to camp, she complains of being covered in mud. :She is seen several times on patrols or with her two siblings, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. She tells Ivypaw to stop being so grumpy, but tries to be friendly to the new apprentice, volunteering to help Ivypaw with battle training, proudly stating that she would be having her final assessment soon. Her mentor, Thornclaw, reminds her that she still has three moons to go, but Briarpaw refuses to be put down. :She, along with her siblings and Ivypaw, are given a lesson on herbs by Jayfeather. She asks if cobwebs would be needed if you stepped on a sharp stone. Jayfeather replies that you would only need them if the skin has broken. :She is play-fighting with her siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest, and later shows Dovepaw how the apprentices had fixed up her nest with gray feathers to make it extra comfortable, stating that she was a hero. Fading Echoes :She and her littermates have their warrior assessment, of which they all pass. :When the tree falls into the clearing, Mousefur wants a mouse, thinking she should try to not waste prey because she believes that it will make StarClan angry. Longtail races back into camp to get the mouse, and Briarpaw follows, calling for him to come back. Briarpaw and Longtail become trapped below a tree that has just fallen while the rest of the Clan gets out. Lionblaze finds Longtail dead, but Briarpaw is still barely alive. Her hind legs had been bruised by the tree. Along with Lionblaze's help, they are able to move the tree and pull her out. However, she is unable to move or feel her hind legs, even though they aren't broken. As the camp is being repaired, she stays in the medicine den. Her mother, Millie, stays with her most of the time, always curled around her. Jayfeather, confused as to why Briarpaw's legs don't work, goes to Littlecloud for advice, as he once heard he had a similar case. :Littlecloud says that his patient, Wildfur, was injured when a burrow caved in on him. His hind legs were bruised, but he couldn't move them because his backbone had been broken. Wildfur had later died, not from his injury, but because he had a severe cough and his lungs filled up with fluid from sitting in his nest all the time. Jayfeather needs to test whether Briarpaw's backbone is broken; he does this by nipping the skin near her backbone, starting at her neck and slowly moving down until she cannot feel his nips beyond the break, and Jayfeather realizes that Briarpaw would never walk or ever feel anything in her legs again. Jayfeather tells Briarpaw and Millie of Wildfur, and Millie is horrified. But Jayfeather said that they could keep Briarpaw alive, and that she didn't have to die. Briarpaw brightens a bit at this, clueless about the hard work it would take. :Later, she receives her warrior name, Briarlight. Her brother and sister become Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. She takes medicine to help her breathing and she and Jayfeather work on exercises every day, to help her forelegs get stronger and to keep her lungs from filling with fluid. Briarlight insists that she can go and fetch her own prey every day, and plays with Cherrykit and Molekit, Poppyfrost and Berrynose's kits, whenever she can. When Ivypaw talks to Bumblestripe, Briarlight is mentioned. Bumblestripe says that Briarlight would have loved it. She is said to drag herself around with her front paws, her hind legs splayed out behind her. However, Briarlight manages to remain positive through all her suffering. It is thought by Dovepaw that the kits and Jayfeather are Briarlight's greatest allies. :Soon Briarlight begins coughing, though it's not as severe as Wildfur's cough was described. Yet she begins to feel angry for her broken spine and yells, condescendingly, that everything is too difficult, feeling guilty for the trouble she caused. Night Whispers :Briarlight continues to stay in the medicine den with Jayfeather, still recovering from her cough with Millie checking in quite often. :When Jayfeather is checking Sorreltail's battle wounds, Sorreltail comments that Briarlight's breathing sounds rough. Jayfeather tells her that she has gotten a chest infection and doesn't know whether to let her exercise harder, or to let her rest. Once Sorreltail leaves, she wakes up and she and Jayfeather talk about the battle. As Jayfeather and Lionblaze are talking in the back of the den, she begins coughing again and Jayfeather comes to massage her flank. :Later, Jayfeather and Millie hear Bumblestripe call Jayfeather over to the medicine den and they both are worried something's happened to Briarlight. Nothing has, and Bumblestripe shows them some webs he found climbing up on the Great Oak. Briarlight comments on how brave he was. Jayfeather then tells her to do some exercises but Millie tells him that she looks too tired. Briarlight replies by saying it keeps her from getting bored. :After Millie and Jayfeather's argument, she comes out of the medicine den and looks at Millie, asking if she's getting better. Millie rushes over and licks her cheek, saying that she is. Briarlight promises to do all of her exercises and tells Millie that they make her tired, but do not hurt her. :She later begins to feel guilty, knowing that her Clanmates continue to bring her prey although she didn't do anything, when her mother Millie brings her a mouse. She refuses to eat, but after a talk with Jayfeather, he tells her that her Clanmates bring her prey because they want to. He then says that if she wants to feel worthy, then she can be his helper and check the moss brought in for thorns, pile it back by the pool, and help keep the medicine den clean. Briarlight agrees and seems to feel better. Sign of the Moon :Briarlight is getting stronger in Jayfeather's den, eager to teach her exercises to Icecloud, who is injured when she fell in the tunnels. She and Icecloud end up playing with a ball of moss, and Jayfeather and Brightheart, who are amused, warn them not to get out of hand. :After Jayfeather returns from a tunnel exploration, soaking wet, Briarlight seems genuinely worried and offers to treat him immediately, saying he would do the same for her. As she licks Jayfeather dry, he drifts off to sleep, but feels a longing for a cat that he can express his feelings with, like Lionblaze has Cinderheart, but he doesn't think Briarlight is that cat. :When Bumblestripe is being chased by a dog, which is quickly distracted by Lionblaze and Toadstep, he warns Lionblaze to head in the other direction, away from where Briarlight is supposedly walking. It is revealed afterwards that he was taking his sister out for a walk against the Clan's will, and he expresses deep concern for her well-being. The Forgotten Warrior :When Jayfeather first wakes up, he thinks of Briarlight as a problem, and remembers Lionblaze telling him how Briarlight was so frustrated being stuck in the hollow, she had her brother carry her to gather herbs in the forest. He also recalls the conversation he and Lionblaze shared, and how he refuses to take her as his apprentice. :Briarlight snaps Jayfeather out of his deep thoughts, asking him if he was okay after tossing and turning all night. He replies that he is fine, and Briarlight reminds him that they were running low on marigold after using it up on Dovewing's wounds. :Briarlight then finds a tuft of black fur in the back of the herb storage. She asks if Jayfeather could throw it out when he passes the dirtplace, and wonders who would put a bit of fur in the herbs. Jayfeather realizes that it belonged to Hollyleaf. Briarlight jokes that she thinks the kits must have gotten into the nursery and hid it, while Jayfeather ponders why his sister's fur would be in the back of the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather then buries the piece of fur in the moss of his nest when Briarlight isn't looking. :After Cherrypaw and Molepaw's first day, they come into the medicine den covered in cobwebs. As they bounce in, Briarlight bursts into laughter. She tells the two they look like walking cobwebs, because of the massive amount they had managed to collect on themselves. Molepaw boasts that they found a lot, and Briarlight instructs them to come over so she could untangle them, warning them not to step on the pile of burdock root. Jayfeather hears her drag herself to meet the apprentices. Cherrypaw asks if her legs hurt, and if it's tough not being able to move them. Briarlight tells her it's tough, but it doesn't hurt. Molepaw recalls Bumblestripe calling her the bravest cat in the Clan, and at that, Jayfeather feels Briarlight's embarrassment. She mutters something incoherently, and tells the apprentices to stay still so she could get the cobwebs off. :When Sandstorm states that Jayfeather should think about getting an apprentice, he meows that Briarlight is very useful. :When Jayfeather calls in Sorreltail to check her over, he checks her heartbeat and Briarlight drags herself closer to him to watch. She asks if she'll be okay, and Jayfeather tells her everything is fine. :During the fox attack, Briarlight drags herself to the entrance of the Jayfeather's den, and asks what's happening. Jayfeather instructs her to get the supplies ready, and she drags herself over to the storage. When Jayfeather brings in the apprentices to look over, he finds that Briarlight has already treated the injured warriors. She reports to him the injuries, and Brightheart comments that she did a great job. She goes on to tell him that Foxleap was bitten, but she didn't know what herbs to use for bites. Jayfeather tells her how to fix the poultice, and how to keep it on the wound. She makes his poultice while Jayfeather tends to Rosepetal's wounds. :Once Jayfeather sends Rosepetal and Foxleap out of the den, he tells Briarlight to do her exercises and get fresh air, which she does. :When Yellowfang tells Jayfeather that ThunderClan must recruit another medicine cat, he doubts that it is Briarlight or Brightheart. After he wakes up from his dream, Briarlight asks him if she can go speak to Sol, who has just been brought to camp. He snaps at her that he cannot mend her back, and she replies that she wasn't hoping for that, and states that she's just curious about the loner. Jayfeather tells her not to be, but she reminds him that Sol saved the apprentices from the fox. :Briarlight is mentioned when Leafpool tells Jayfeather not to tell Cinderheart about her past life. She suggests he take Briarlight on as an apprentice since she was already doing such a good job. Jayfeather replies sarcastically, that with one blind medicine cat and one that couldn't walk, ThunderClan would be invincible. :When Sorreltail is giving birth, Jayfeather tells Dovewing to run back to camp to get chervil root. Dovewing doesn't know what the herb looks like, and hopes Briarlight does. When she gets into the medicine cat's den, Briarlight is seen in the back of the den with her head inside the storage. She turns to ask how Sorreltail is coming along, but Dovewing cuts her off and tells her they need chervil root. Briarlight points with her paw to the herb Dovewing came to her for, and tells her to take some fennel as well. It is noted that she has herbs spread out across the floor. :Later, when Dovewing and Ivypool go missing, she is moving around in her nest. She gasps in pain, stating that she is stiff. Jayfeather decides to be helpful, and massages her muscles. She frets over Dovewing and Ivypool, but Jayfeather comforts her, saying they've probably gone for a hunt. She soon falls back to sleep. :The next day, when Hollyleaf visits Jayfeather in the medicine cat's den, Briarlight greets her, and says she's Jayfeather's assistant. When she goes to wake him, Hollyleaf realizes she can't walk. Briarlight says that she can't, but that doesn't mean she can't be useful. When Jayfeather gets back from talking to Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, Briarlight says that it's great that Hollyleaf came back, and asks why she was away for so long. He states that she should go ask her, and then tells her to sort out the herbs and take borage to Sorreltail. Briarlight agrees, and Jayfeather tells her that afterwards she needs to do her exercises. :After the Gathering, Briarlight greets Jayfeather when he returns and asks him questions about the Gathering. Jayfeather lists his answers, and collapses in his nest. Briarlight is puzzled by his weariness, and drags herself over to him and begins drying his fur. She talks him into letting her look after him for once, and continues to dry him. When he wakes up the next day, Briarlight brings him a mouse to eat, and prompts him to eat it. He thanks her, and she tells him she heard about the Gathering. She apologizes to him, and asks if any cat believed Dawnpelt. Jayfeather replies sarcastically, but Briarlight defends him, and he is touched by her loyalty. He tells her to go visit the nursery to play with the kits. The Last Hope :Briarlight hauls herself into the medicine den. It is noted her forepaws are so strong that she can easily drag her useless hind legs around camp. Jayfeather offers her a mouse, but Briarlight politely refuses, feeling in the mood for a vole. Jayfeather notes that she is the cleanest cat of ThunderClan as she grooms herself endlessly, and checks her fur for ticks twice a day as well as removing fleas. She does this as an infected bite will affect her greatly, and Briarlight is determined to be a strong as she can be. She exercises endlessly without using her hind legs. She is filled with excitement as she grabs a vole from the fresh-kill pile, and is glad when she drags it out from the bottom and brings it to Jayfeather. She asks the medicine cat if he was hungry, pointing out that half-moon is tonight. Jayfeather reminds her he is banned, and Briarlight takes a bite of her vole as she says that would never stop him. Brightheart asks what’s going on, and Briarlight explains that Jayfeather isn’t allowed to go to the Moonpool and it was half-moon. :Brightheart asks Cinderheart if she checked on Briarlight. Cinderheart didn’t, and is worried she was supposed to. Brightheart reassures she wasn’t, and joins Briarlight as she heads for the fresh-kill pile. The next day, Jayfeather helps with Briarlight’s exercise by dropping a heavy pebble a mouse-length away and asking her if she can reach it. The brown she-cat easier leans out of nest, grabs the pebble and draws it back to herself. Jayfeather then drops the pebble half a tail-length away, and Briarlight stretches out her forelegs, puffing from her effort. She scooped the pebble back into her nest, and Jayfeather immediately checks her spine. Jayfeather compliments Briarlight on her hard work, and reassures her that as long as they keep up the exercises, she’ll be fine. Briarlight flings the pebble then reaches for it, explaining she wants to be strong enough to climb a tree with only her forelegs. She struggles to reach it before Jayfeather asks if she can finish the exercise without him. Briarlight agrees she can. :After Jayfeather returns from WindClan, Briarlight asks if he is alright and explains that he is soaking medicine for Mousefur’s tick as Cinderheart suggested. She says Cinderheart has put a poultice on Mousefur, but wants another prepared for tomorrow. After Brightheart tells Jayfeather she is expecting kits, Briarlight announces that is great news. Brightheart tells her Jayfeather isn’t as happy, and Briarlight asks Brightheart why first, then Jayfeather. The medicine cat doesn’t give an answer. After Lionblaze fights with ShadowClan, Briarlight sees his injuries and asks what happened in shock. Jayfeather orders her to get fresh-kill and despite Briarlight trying to protest he insists, so Briarlight goes to do so. Later, Briarlight drags herself to her nest and explains she is tired because Millie thought up of a new exercise for her. Briarlight has hauled onto a branch and she hung on for as long as she could. It left her exhausted, but Briarlight is determined to practice until she can hoist herself onto a branch. Satisfied that she is well, Jayfeather wishes that she sleeps well, but Briarlight asks how he is as he has seemed stressed lately. Jayfeather lies, and Briarlight watches him for a moment, seemingly knowing so before curling up to sleep. :Briarlight and Jayfeather have been swallowing herbs to keep themselves safe from an infection that is spreading through the Clan. It’s also mentioned that although Briarlight can hoist herself onto a beech branch, Jayfeather doesn’t want to take any chances. Briarlight asks why herbs are so bitter, and Jayfeather states that so rabbits won’t eat them. He orders Briarlight to stay in the den and to not allow any visitors. Briarlight asks what to do if Millie comes, but Jayfeather reassures he told her to stay away. Briarlight comments that Jayfeather returned quickly from treating Purdy as he slips back into the den. When Jayfeather communes with StarClan, Longtail asks about Briarlight and if she has recovered. Jayfeather tells him she’s doing fine. Before the battle, Briarlight tries counting before falling asleep. Jayfeather wakes her and the she-cat reports they need more marigold and nettle. Jayfeather orders her to rest, and Briarlight protests she can help but Jayfeather orders her to rest. Later, Briarlight helps to prepare for the battle again, telling Jayfeather she lined up the herb parcels and soaked moss in the pool. Jayfeather tells her to push emergency supplies to the back of the store. During the battle, Jayfeather yowls at Briarlight to hide in the herb store. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :As the medicine cats get ready to sort herbs, Briarlight pushes herself up and offers to help. After Jayfeather says no, Alderpaw suggests she plays with Twigkit. It is noted that she needed to keep her forelegs strong and active, and also keep her lungs clear. It would be a good exercise for her to chase a leaf with Twigkit. Briarlight then offers to Twigkit that she can come play with her anytime. Twigkit then quickly pads toward her with a leaf. : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Briarlight has her own page. :She is said to be the oldest of Graystripe's and Millie's kits, and is bold and adventurous like her littermates as an apprentice. She is also noted to have a curiosity about Jayfeather's medicine cat skills, and that toward the end of her apprenticeship, a uprooted tree crashes into the hollow, and she chases after Longtail to fetch him, but is caught in the falling tree. She survives with a broken spine, unable to feel or use her hind legs, and at first believes her future is to be bleak and hopeless. Briarpaw is also noted to refuse eating, as she is unwilling to take prey that feeds the hunting and patrolling cats of the Clan. :However, Jayfeather informs her that a Clan took care of cats who couldn't hunt for themselves, and if she gave up on life, she would be betraying the warrior code. After this, Briarpaw is said to work in her injury's confines, by strengthening her forelegs until she can drag herself, and breathing exercises to keep her chest strong. She also assists Jayfeather in herb sorting, keeps kits entertained, and soothes the elders while they are troubled by bad dreams. It is also noted that when her siblings received her warrior names, Briarlight's was a reflection of her fierce-burning spirit, and a recognition of the unique apprenticeship she served in. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Briarlight is shown after her injury, and Hollyleaf seems shocked that she's lost the usage of her back legs. Hollyleaf wonders if it was the falling tree that caused her to be hurt, and she feels guilty about not being around to help. As she voices this concern to Fallen Leaves, he comforts her, telling Hollyleaf that she couldn't have stopped the tree from falling. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :Jayfeather mentions Briarlight when he says that she was out in the forest to stretch her legs with Daisy. :Briarlight is first seen when Millie demands that Briarlight can't sleep in the medicine cat's den when Hazeltail has moved in with greencough. Briarlight asks Bramblestar if it would be okay if she slept with the warriors, and Bramblestar says yes. Briarlight looks excited and says that she will always make sure that the den and nests are clean for the other warriors. Trivia Interesting Facts *It was confirmed that Briarlight will live for a little longer. *She has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt and Patchpelt, and kittypet blood through Millie. *It was revealed by Vicky that Briarlight's injuries are permanent. *On Kate's blog, it was revealed that Briarlight can never have kits because of her injuryRevealed on Kate's blog although she still has a happy life.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky confirms that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate confirms that Millie still loves Blossomfall and Bumblestripe and wishes Briarlight weren't injured so she could spend more time with them.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *She is mistakenly mentioned as a tom multiple times. *She was mistakenly called Brightheart and Emberfoot. *She is mistakenly shown with yellow-green eyes. *She is mistakenly called Briarraw. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Millie: Father: :Graystripe: Brother: :Bumblestripe: Sister: :Blossomfall: Half-Sister: :Feathertail: Half-Brother: :Stormfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Half-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Rainstorm:Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 :Mintfur: :Nightpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Petalfur:Kate's Blog :Breezepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Grasspelt: :Beetlewhisker: :Pricklekit: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: :Brackenpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Wurzellichtru:Иглогривкаfi:Briarlightfr:Belle ´Églantine Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters